


Falling in love With the Ghost That's Haunting Your House

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Femdom, Good Boy, Intercrural Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Screenplay/Script Format, Wholesome, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: The life of a mad-scientist is a dangerous one, and often ends badly for those who choose to take it up. So, when one woman (who would really prefer to just be seen as a normal scientist) dies as the result of an accident during one of her experiments, it wasn’t that big of a surprise. What was a shock to her, however, was that she also became a ghost. Forced to haunt her once comfy home, the woman becomes more and more disillusioned with her un-life. Until, that is, a powerful medium moves in--because, as he explains, the rent is dirt cheap. The two of them become friends almost immediately and, not much later, romantic partners. The woman gets so motivated by this new relationship that she concocts a plan to bring herself back to life, a plan that will combine the best of their individual talents. The script begins on the morning of this grand experiment, where the boundaries of nature bend out of pity for these star-crossed lovers.
Kudos: 4





	Falling in love With the Ghost That's Haunting Your House

[F4M] Falling in Love With the Ghost That's Haunting Your House [Script Offer] [Gentle Fdom] [Intercrural Sex] [Missionary] [Blowjob] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Cum Twice] a couple [L-Bombs] and [Good Boys] [Wholesome] [Story Heavy]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Excited, happy] Hey, wake up!

Come on already, sleepy-head. It's time to get up.

There you go. Just rub the sleep out of your eyes.

{Giggling} Can you believe it, honey? Today's the day!

[Brief pause]

Huh?

Oh, yeah, no. There's still a couple hours before your alarm's supposed to go off. I just figured that you wouldn't want to wait, either. 

[Still vivacious] Aren't you excited, baby? Everything we've wished for is about to come true.

Come on, you know you can't hide it from me.

There's that adorable smile. 

Oh, you're such a cutie! I just want to smother you in hugs and kisses.

As soon as I get my body back you're going to be in for a *very* long cuddle session {or sesh, depending on your preference}.

Now hurry up and go make some breakfast. We can't risk an empty stomach throwing something off.

[Pause to indicate the passage of time]

Are you sure you don't want two cups of tea? The extra caffeine might be helpful...

Well, if you say so. I trust your judgement.

It's gotten us this far.

With my guidance, that is. It would be a shame if you ignored that now.

[Giggle] I'm just teasing you. We're as ready as we'll ever be.

Conditions are ideal. All the other variables are accounted for. I spent the entire night poring over our notes, making sure we hadn't missed anything. Of course, we didn't.

So now it comes down to you.

If you can pull off this spell, I'll finally be human again. 

Imagine it, honey: brushing a stray lock of hair from my forehead, holding my hand while we watch movies.

[Longingly] We'll be a normal couple. 

That's all I've wanted since I met you.

{Still a sensitive subject for her} After I... After I died, I thought I was fated to spend the rest of my existence as a hollow shell, a ghost. 

I couldn't even leave this house. It was humiliating. 

Every second of my life, of my real life, was devoted to the pursuit of knowledge. 

Having my soul bound to this dull plot of land, to be cut off from the rest of the world... I can't imagine a worse torment.

By the time you arrived here, I'd almost given up hope. 

No one could hear me, and every effort I made to communicate was met with terror. 

People would move in, and then run away in a matter of months. 

It didn't take long for them to start calling this house haunted.

"That's where that mad scientist died," they'd say. "You don't want to live there."

Ridiculous. 

These were people I knew, people I'd seen walking their dogs. And they were saying these horrible things about me, saying that they'd always known that I was 'a little off'.

But, then, one day, you walked through the front door.

I came down to get a better look at you, wondering how long this new one would last. And you stared right at me and introduced yourself.

[Soft chuckle] I didn't know how to respond. I thought I was going crazy.

But you just went on talking, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

You explained how you'd been looking for a good 'haunted house' to move into, and come across this place. No one else was willing to make an offer, so you got it for dirt cheap. 

[Gentle laughing] I guess it makes sense. If I'd grown up seeing ghosts, I probably wouldn't be afraid of them either.

And haunted houses generally sell for cheaper, as long as you don't mind what else you'll be living with. 

Still, I couldn't believe my luck.

I finally had someone I could talk to. But it wasn't just that. 

From the moment we met, I felt like I knew you.

It's true, honey. And as we spent more time together in this house, I started to realize that I was falling in love.

Being around you made me think I was actually worth saving. Every time I looked into your eyes I knew there was someone who needed me. It lit that old fire in me. I felt like I was alive again. 

[Brief pause]

[Giggle] I'm making you blush. 

Aw, there's no reason to be embarrassed.

After all, we really were made for each other. Before we met, I was so wrapped up in my own assumptions of the world, my own biases, that I forget to *listen*. It's what got me in this position to begin with. 

[Blasé] Evidently you shouldn't try to build a fusion reactor in your own home. Especially when your equipment isn't properly insulated. The city council had a point there, I'll admit it.

But being with you these past few months has opened my eyes. There are... forces in nature that I can't fully comprehend. I realize that now.

{With some humor} Plus, it's great having something with patience around for once.

Not many people would spend two weeks listening to a ghost explain how to hook up an EMF meter to her old computer. 

And I know you... well... appreciated the company too. 

[Carefully broaching the subject] Listen, I'm glad you found me. It couldn't have been easy for you out there, knowing what you do. 

Hey, it's okay. You have me now, right? 

I'm here for you. Everything that you see, that you feel, I can prove it. 

Our individual understandings were... incomplete. Together, though, there isn't anything we can't do. 

That's why I know we can pull this off. 

It isn't just work for me.

I love you more than you can even imagine, honey. 

*And I'm not going to let you down.*

[Brief pause]

I'm sorry. I got a little emotional there. 

No, I just... I just want you to understand how much I appreciate you, honey. No matter what happens.

[More professional]

So, are you ready to do this? 

Yeah, I'm good. 

A little nervous. But it's fine.

[Deep breath] It's fine. We got this.

[Another deep breath] It'll be a huge relief to get all this crap out of the living room.

[Brief pause] Yep, I already warned up the containment field. Once it strengthens my energy signature, your spell should be able to bring me back.

Now, remember, stay in the protective circle. 

{With some humor} It's one ghost per house, got it?

That's it. Just stay there, and try to move as little as possible.

[Deep breath to steady herself]

Guess there's no use quadruple checking.

Let's do it.

I'm going to count you down. Start the ritual when I reach zero.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...

[Brief pause]

Something's definitely happening... I feel... tingly?

[Amazed] It's... it's working. 

Holy fucking shit it's working!

I can feel my body. Like, my actual flesh and blood body.

My physical form is slowing phasing back in, taking over my undead shade.

Ah! I just felt my heart beat!

It's really happening...

All of our work is paying off.

I'm coming back to life. 

{Slightly manic laughter} We're geniuses!

Take that you bastards! Not even death can stop me!

{More mad-scientist laughter}

[Brief pause]

[A little calmer] Incredible. There isn't a scar on my body. I'm not even sore. It's like I was completely healed.

Oh, honey. Come here!

[Kissing] My beautiful, wonderful baby! You pulled that off without a hitch. I couldn't have hoped for a better partner.

[More kissing]

What?

Oh, yeah, I guess I am naked. Probably a side effect of the containment field. 

But who cares? 

We just did the impossible, sweetie. 

Aren't you thrilled?

I have a body again. I can finally touch you.

[Kissing] There. Don't you just want to run your hands all over me?

Please?

[Kiss]

[Aroused] It's been so long since I've felt pleasure like this.

Just let me--mmm--indulge myself a little. 

God, your body feels so soft... {Moan} so warm.

I don't want to let it go...

[Continues making out]

I never told you this, honey, but I've always had a very high libido.

When I was alive, I used to make myself orgasm at least twice every night.

I bet you can see it right now: me with my legs spread, rubbing my clit to get warmed up, before shoving a finger in and squirting all over the bed.

{A few more kisses, moans} The room you sleep in every night is the same one where I'd stay up late playing with myself, desperately humping my pillow until I finally came.

[Seductive] I haven't been able to satisfy myself in months, sweetie. 

I didn't have to. Ghosts don't really have physical needs, after all. 

But now... now all that built up frustration is hitting me like a tidal wave.

[Whispered] Just holding you like this is enough to make me wet.

{Kiss}

[Soft chuckle] Looks like I'm not the only one getting worked up.

Don't deny it, honey. I saw you staring at my breasts.

It's okay. I like thinking about how hard I'm making you right now.

In fact, I'd be a little upset if you weren't turned on.

[Making out continues]

If you want, I could make you feel even better.

[Brief pause]

I know we planned on doing something special for our first time together, but...

[Soft groan of frustration] I really don't think I can wait any longer, sweetie.

[Needy] Well, how about if you don't stick it in? That'd be okay, right?

[Brief pause]

I knew you would understand.

Don't worry. It'll only be a little bit. Just enough to make me cum.

Let's get those pants off. {She removes his pants}

[Excited] Oh, honey, your cock got so stiff for me. 

Fuck, I wish you could just ram it inside me right here.

No. No, you're right. We agreed to wait. 

[Frustrated, to herself] I want it so bad.

Okay, sweetie, how about you just... you just stick it between my thighs.

They're already slippery with my juices, so you won't even have to lube up.

That's it.

[Satisfied moan] Holy shit, that feels amazing.

Yeah, start thrusting your hips.

[Moaning] Slide your cock between my pussy lips, honey.

Yes. There you go.

That's my good boy.

Mmm, do you like being pressed into my chest like this?

[More intense moaning] It's okay. I won't let you go.

Just keep thrusting. Yeah.

You don't mind me squeezing your ass, do you?

I'm only trying to--{moan}--to guide your hips, sweetie. 

Aw, listen to those adorable moans. You're feeling good, too, aren't you?

[Moaning continues]

Fuck, it isn't enough.

My pussy is aching for you, honey. I need your cock inside me.

Please? 

I mean, our experiment was a success. Shouldn't we celebrate?

Come on. I know you want it. Your cock has been throbbing like crazy for awhile now.

[Brief pause]

[Relieved] Mhm, right here is fine.

You can fuck me as hard as you want.

Just let me get on the couch and adjust my legs.

There. I'm ready.

[Moaning] Ah! Yes, baby. Spread my juices all over the head of your cock.

Do it. Put it inside me.

[Intense moaning as he enters her]

[Missionary begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Yes!

Oh my god, yes. Grind your cock all the way inside me, sweetie. 

I want to feel every inch.

[Moaning] This is so much better than my fingers. 

You're filling me so wonderfully.

[Moan] Yeah, you can start thrusting. Don't hold back.

Do you like how my pussy is twitching around you?

Mmm, I'm so sensitive right now.

Every time you move it's like there's an electric current running through my body.

[More moaning]

Kiss me, sweetie.

[Kissing]

I can't believe we're only doing this now. That I was--{moan}--missing out on this amazing dick. 

[Moan] 

Faster. Yes!

Give it to me hard.

[Kiss]

Don't stop, honey. I'm getting close.

Yeah! That's it!

I'm cumming!

[Improv to orgasm] [Missionary ends]

{Right as she starts to come down from her orgasm} Wait, why are you pulling out?

[Surprised] Ah! Honey, you're shooting your cum all over my stomach!

[A little disappointed] What a waste. I wanted to feel you pumping your load inside me.

[Brief pause]

No, it's alright. Just hand me some tissues.

That's better. 

Ready for round two?

[Brief pause]

I don't care if you've gone soft. 

That's an easily fixable problem. And I'm still *really* horny. 

Here, lie down on the couch. And I'll just... get on my knees.

[Licking] 

[Happy] See, it already twitched.

[Licking, sucking]

[Moan] I can taste myself on you, sweetie.

[Lick] So good.

[More sucking]

Let me clean you off, honey.

Don't worry. I'll suck all the sperm out of your cock.

[Blowjob continues]

There we go.

How about I give your balls a little attention, too?

[Sucking, moaning]

Oh, you like that, do you?

You've got the cutest expression on your face right now.

Yeah, do you have another creamy load saved up for me?

[Sucking]

And do you want to shoot it out inside my tight, fertile pussy?

Mmm, good boy. I like it when you're honest.

Okay. I'm gonna straddle you.

{Soft grunting as she repositions herself}

Watch as I slowly lower myself down onto your shaft, baby.

[moaning] [Cowgirl beings]

Oh fuck.

This is where you belong: underneath me, my pussy clenching around your thick shaft.

[Moaning] I'm going to make it so you can't cum anywhere but inside me, got it?

From now on you don't get to orgasm unless I say you can.

Your cock--your sperm--belongs to me.

[Moaning] That's it. Just lie back and let me do all the work.

[Breathing harder] I can take you so much deeper like this.

Yeah. Keep hitting that spot.

Oh god. That feels amazing, honey.

I love you so much.

Yes!

[Moaning] I bet you didn't imagine I'd be riding you like this when you woke up this morning.

Well, I did. 

I've had my eyes on you this whole time.

Even without a body I knew I wanted you. 

I sometimes daydreamed about what I would do if I ever came back. 

And now... {Moan} now I get to act out all those delicious fantasies. 

[Moaning] So good. You feel so good, baby.

Fuck. I think I'm getting close.

Don't stop. I want to feel you erupt inside me.

There's no way you're pulling out this time.

Yes! faster!

Oh god! I'm cumming, baby!

I'm cumming all over you!

[Improv to orgasm] [Cowgirl ends]

{Slowly recovering from her orgasm}

You let out a lot for it being your second orgasm.

Mmm, it feels so hot inside my pussy. 

[Brief pause]

Phew. Now that's how you come back from the dead.

[Soft chuckle] Honestly, though, I think that helped me get reacquainted to my senses. My muscles felt a little stiff at first. 

But it's nice to finally be here with you. Even a simple thing like a hug makes a big difference. I actually feel *present* for once. 

And satisfied. That too. 

[Contented sigh] So, what now? I hadn't really planned for what came after...

[Excited] I know, why don't you become my research assistant?

Of course you'll still be my partner first, but I could use an extra pair of hands in the lab. 

And think of the possibilities if we put our heads together on something else. 

[Slightly manic laughter] Fuck, it's making me excited again.

You might have to get ready for another round, sweetie. I mean it.

So get your rest while you can. How about thirty minutes? Yes, I think that's more than generous. 

And if you're still not prepared by then... Well, I know a few tricks that might help out.

[Laughing]


End file.
